guardianshipfandomcom-20200214-history
Adalia Octupunctata
The adail bug, or better known as Adalia Octupunctata Is a harmless lady bug like creature with wings, dots, and horns, it can use its powerful but tiny horns to pick up small objects like pebbles,stones and pieces of food, it also has a photokinetic emission which allows it to emit a light from its horns, head and feet. it has some telepathic abilities such as being able to link itself to pray or food and find it,. it has wings which allows it to fly and ascend or hop at will, and has powerful strong senses for hunting. this creature has a strong connection to the light element and will follow lights if shaped correctly. Lady Bug Etymology: The name "ladybird" originated in the Middle Ages when the insects were known as the "beetle of Our Lady" . They were named after The Virgin Mary, who in early religious paintings was often shown wearing a red cloak. The spots of the seven spot ladybird were said to symbolise seven joys and seven sorrows.[7] Common names in other European languages have the same association (the German name Marienkäfer translates to "Marybeetle" or, literally, Mary-chafer).[8] In the United States the name was Americanized to "ladybug".[8] In the Norfolk dialect of English, in the UK, a lady bird is known as a bishy bishy barnabee [9] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Coccinellidae&action=edit&section=2 edit Biology Coccinellids are typically predators of Hemiptera such as aphids and scale insects, though conspecific larvae and eggs can also be important resources when alternative prey are scarce. Members of the subfamily Epilachninae are herbivores, and can be very destructive agricultural pests (e.g., the Mexican bean beetle). While predatory species are often used as biological control agents, introduced species of ladybirds (such as Harmonia axyridis or Coccinella septempunctata in North America) outcompete and displace native coccinellids and become pests in their own right.[citation needed] Coccinellids are often brightly colored to ward away potential predators. This phenomenon is called aposematism and works because predators learn by experience to associate certain prey phenotypes with a bad taste (or worse). Mechanical stimulation (such as by predator attack) causes "reflex bleeding" in both larval and adult ladybird beetles, in which an alkaloid toxin is exuded through the joints of the exoskeleton, deterring feeding. Ladybugs, as well as other Coccinellids are known to spray a toxin that is venomous to certain mammals and other insects when threatened.[citation needed] Most coccinellids overwinter as adults, aggregating on the south sides of large objects such as trees or houses during the winter months, dispersing in response to increasing day length in the spring.[10] In Harmonia axyridis, eggs hatch in 3–4 days from clutches numbering from a few to several dozen. Depending on resource availability, the larvae pass through four instars over 10–14 days, after which pupation occurs. After a teneral period of several days, the adults become reproductively active and are able to reproduce again, although they may become reproductively quiescent if eclosing late in the season. Total life span is 1–2 years on average. Category:Mystical Creatures Category:Magical Mythology